


Safe

by Sadie_McLaren



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, The Blight’s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_McLaren/pseuds/Sadie_McLaren
Summary: Lilith is suspicious of the things going on at the Blight household especially surrounding her apprentice.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 31
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know what this is I’m just a sucker for Amity and Lilith having a Eda and Luz kind of relationship.

Lilith looked up to see a young green haired teen enter the clearing that she was standing in. She had continued her lessons with Amity even after getting kicked out of the Emperor’s Coven. Knowing that Amity’s parents, Odalia and Alador Blight, wouldn’t approve of their daughter getting lessons from a criminal they’ve been keeping their lessons a secret except for the residents of the Owl House who found out about them during their third session together. It was kind of hard to believe that it had stayed a secret for even that long, considering the fact that they held the lessons so close the Owl House, because this is now where Lilith lives and there would be no way for them to get a classroom at Hexside to use since she’s wanted for crimes against the Emperor. Even though she has lost most of her magic, Lilith tries her best to be a good mentor to Amity. She is such a bright young witch and Lilith truly does care for her deeply. 

That being said there was definitely something off about Amity today. She had her head hung and wasn’t walking with the same determined purpose that she usually did. Lilith brushed it off as nothing and push that thought to the back of her mind as she walked forward to meet Amity halfway at the middle of the clearing. 

“Hello Amity,” she said, trying to inject as much enthusiasm into her voice as possible, hoping that maybe some of it would rub off on Amity and help to cheer her up. 

Amity simply looked up in shock as if she hadn’t even noticed that she had entered the clearing yet. Catching Lilith’s two-toned eyes she nodded in greeting and stood there, waiting for instructions. 

Realizing that she wasn’t to get any words out of the girl just yet she began her lesson for the day. 

“Why don’t we start with that knew abomination command you were working on last week?” she suggested. Amity simply nodded once and drew the spell circle. 

“Abomination rise,” she commanded, her voice wavering ever so slightly, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by Lilith but she decided not to comment on just yet. Instead, she turned and retrieved the next component they would need for this lesson. A simple double-edged sword. You see Amity had been working on training an abomination to hold and do combat with a sword instead of just relying on the brute strength of the creature. 

Lilith held out the sword to the abomination. 

“Abomination,” Amity began, “retrieve your weapon.” The abomination didn’t move, instead just stood stock still. 

“Concentrate on the command Amity,” said Lilith with ease, though slightly perplexed considering that Amity had completed this part of the spell perfectly last time. Amity took a deep breath and set her face in a determined look. 

“Abomination,” she said, with more sternness in her voice this time around, “retrieve your weapon.” 

The abomination shuffled forward and grasped the hilt of the sword, removing it from Lilith’s hand. Lilith then turned and grabbed the second sword so that the abomination would have someone to practice with. Turning back, she glanced at Amity, who seemed to be struggling just to keep the abomination intact and holding the sword at the same time. Lilith quirked an eyebrow up in confusion. Amity hadn’t had this much trouble focusing on an abomination in some time. Something must be bothering her, but Lilith had no clue what. 

“Are you sure you’re up for today’s lesson. I don’t want you to wear yourself out too much,” said Lilith, her concern for the young girl growing. 

“I’m perfectly fine Miss. Lilith,” Amity responded. 

How odd. Amity hadn’t called her Miss. Lilith in quite some time, usually opting for the less formal Lilith ever since they had started doing these secret lessons, but she brushed it off as a simple slip of the togue and continued. 

Stepping forward, she readied her sword and the abomination, after a second, did the same. Lilith then pulled the sword back and swung it forward. The abomination was supposed to block the blow but instead it stayed exactly where it was and the sword embedded itself into the side of the purple goo monster. Huh, how strange thought Lilith as she turned to Amity, who seemed to be trying her hardest to keep the abomination together. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” asked Lilith. 

“Quite sure ma’am.” 

“Are you sure your entire focus is on the abomination and the command. You know that this command won’t work unless you give it your complete attention.” 

“I know. You can try again. I’m ready this time.” 

“Okay,” says Lilith, a little skeptical, but who was she to tell her pupil that she isn’t capable of doing a spell she knows full well she can. 

Turning back to the abomination, she swung the sword back again, then swung it forward and once again the abomination fails to block the strike. But not only that, upon the sword making impact with the abomination, the purple goo monster promptly melts into nothing. Now Lilith know somethings up. Abominations only burst like that when their controller is really emotionally distraught and Amity’s abominations haven’t done that in years. She turns to ask Amity what in the name of Titan is going on but by the time she does, the young girl is already gone. She sees her disappear into the woods on the other side of the clearing and quickly begins to follow her. 

“Amity dear” Lilith calls as she runs through the forest at the spot Amity disappeared into. She started to scold herself as she kept looking. “You could see that she was struggling and you continued to let her push herself” she thought to herself. “You know that she has no self-preservation when it comes to these things. She’ll push herself until she passes out if given the chance. What kind of mentor are you!?” She tried to push those thoughts aside for now. She needed to find Amity and make sure she was alright. 

Right at that moment she heard a soft sniffling sound coming from her right. She turned her head to see Amity, curled in on herself, sobbing. Lilith quickly rushed over to offer any comfort she could to the girl. Upon reaching her Lilith said in a hushed voice as not to scare her. 

“Amity dear, can you tell me what's wrong?” 

Amity’s head shoots up at the sound of Lilith’s voice, her eyes blown wide with fear. For the second time that day she meets Lilith’s eyes and when she does her lip starts to quiver and her eyes start to fill with even more tears. Lilith quickly drops to her knees in front of her and reaches out to cup her face and try to dry her tears. But as she reaches her hands out, Amity flinches away from her. That’s odd. Lilith decides she’ll ask about that later too. What matters now is comforting Amity. 

She is no longer flinched away from Lilith so she takes that as a good sign. She gently cups Amity’s cheeks with her hands and wipes away her tears with soft motions. Amity leans her head into Lilith's hands. Once all the tears are dry Lilith pulls her into a hug. She knows that today she won’t get an answer about what’s wrong from Amity but one day she will. 

__________ 

About a week after the events in the forest, Lilith is sitting on the couch in the Owl House. Eda, King and Luz are out for the day and she cast a sleeping spell on Hooty pretty early into the day. She has another lesson with Amity but it doesn’t start for another forty-five minutes so she’s taking advantage of the very rare quiet that has descended over the house. 

Then a prim knock at the door breaks said silence. Lilith looks up to make sure that the time hasn’t gotten away from her and that it’s time for her lesson with Amity but no she still has a good amount of time until then so who on earth could be at the door. She walks over to the door takes a deep breath to prepare to attack someone and swings it open. She expects to see an Emperors Coven guard on the other side of the door or perhaps Eda deciding to play a prank on her. What she sees on the other side of the door is something she wouldn’t have guessed. 

Amity. That alone didn’t seem too strange, yeah, she was early for the lesson but perhaps she was just looking for Luz or something. What was more shocking and concerning to her is Amity’s face. She’s sporting a dark purple bruise around her eye. She’s staring at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with Lilith. Her feet are shuffling nervously, and her shoulders are hunched, all and all giving off an aura of fear and pain. Lilith feels her blood start to boil at whoever had caused that black eye and made her apprentice feel so small and helpless. 

She refrains from asking any questions just yet instead opting to wordlessly usher Amity inside the house and on to the couch. 

Amity begins to speak first. 

“I’m sorry for coming here unannounced Miss. Lilith” she began. Again with the Miss. Lilith thing. What was up with that? “I just needed to get away from the house for a little while.” 

It was at those words that Lilith’s head snapped to attention, causing Amity to flinch back, just like she had done in the forest a week ago. But Lilith wasn’t focused on that right now. The thing that she was focused on was what Amity had said right before. “I needed to get away from the house.” Did someone in her home give her that black eye? The very idea made Lilith want to vomit. She knew that Alador and Odalia weren’t the best of people but even they wouldn’t stoop so low as to abuse their own children. Let alone a child as bright and sweet as Amity. It was only then that Lilith realized Amity was still waiting for her to say something. 

“It’s fine Amity,” she said in a forced calm voice, hoping to put Amity at ease. It seems to do that trick as Amity relaxes back into the couch a little. 

“How about we do something about that eye shall we?” asked Lilith. Amity tenses up at the mention of her eye but nods anyway, following Lilith as she gets up and heads into the kitchen. 

“I’m not sure that I can heal it with magic, but I could make a potion to help it heal faster,” says Lilith, already searching through the cupboards for the ingredients to a healing potion. 

Lilith whips up the potion in silence. Once she has finished, she sets it in front of Amity, who picks it up and drinks it all in one gulp, making a small face at the rather bitter flavor of the drink. Lilith gives her a sympathetic look, knowing how bad that particular version of the potion can taste but it also works the fastest and most effectively. 

“So,” says Lilith, trying to sound casual, “how did you get that black eye?” She already has her suspicions, even though she really hopes they’re wrong, but Amity stiffening her back once again at the question just about proves it for her, despite what Amity says next. 

“Oh you know just a stray grudby ball came flying at my face and I didn’t have enough time to stop it.” 

Amity can sense that Lilith is still a little worried but she brushes it off saying she’ll be fine. They decide to start their lesson then do they can have a little more time to work. Everything seems to be going smoothly. Amity is much more focused this time around which allows her to finally get that new command down. Lilith is practically glowing with pride after Amity’s abomination is able to actually disarm her by knocking her sword out of her hand. 

Lilith comes over to Amity to congratulate her, saying how proud she is, when she places a hand on Amity’s shoulder and Amity lets out a little shriek of pain. Lilith quickly withdraws her hand from her shoulder while Amity brings both of her hands up to cover her mouth. Lilith narrows her eyes quickly in suspicion and Amity realizes that she can’t talk her way out of this one. She gently rolls the sleeves of her shirt up to reveal dozens of bruises and then tugs at the collar of her shirt to also reveal a large deep purple bruise on her shoulder. 

Lilith just stares at them in shock for a few moments before immediately going into something that Eda had coined as her “mom mode”. 

“Does it hurt too bad? What on earth caused this? And don’t say a grudby ball again. Do you want me to heal these ones too?” she shot off so many questions rapid fire that Amity had a hard time keeping up. 

As she continued to question the bruises she walks with Amity back to the Owl House. Eda, Luz and King had returned a while ago but only Eda was in the living room. She looked up to say something to Lilith but shut her mouth upon noticing the multitude of bruises covering baby Blights arms. Lilith whips up even more of the healing potion, knowing that the amount she gave her earlier wouldn’t be nearly enough to heal all of these. After Amity finished drinking the potion Lilith tried to question her to get a definitive answer about where the bruises came from but Amity had pretty much shut down. So Lilith, realizing once again that she wasn’t going to get any answers tonight, offered to let Amity stay there for the night because she’s defiantly not letting her go back home tonight. When she went to bed later that evening she swore to Titan she would get answers soon. 

__________ 

Amity had been spending pretty much all her time outside school at the Owl House ever since the incident with the bruises a couple days ago. She would come home with Luz after school and either do lessons with Lilith or just hang out with the rest of her friends. She would often stay for dinner as well. 

Earlier that day she, Luz, and the rest of their friends came home with bags from the market, all giggling excitedly about the weekend. It was nice for Lilith to see her apprentice so happy. The four of them then proceeded to lock themselves in the bathroom for over an hour. Neither Lilith nor Eda knew what they were doing in there and every time they asked, they would get some vague answer in response like “you’ll see” or “it’s a surprise”. Once they were done and excited the bathroom Lilith was shocked to say the least. 

Amity’s hair was no longer the minty green that it had been for the past six years but instead it was once again her natural shade of auburn. Lilith was surprised but that didn’t mean she didn’t like it. Amity seemed absolutely overjoyed at the change and that’s all that really mattered to her. Plus, the fact that she had always liked Amity’s natural hair better. 

Amity and the rest of the gang had left shortly after dinner and now Lilith was upstairs looking for some book or something and Eda and Luz were sitting on the couch. Then a soft, timid knock came from the front door. Luz hoped up to answer it. Standing on the other side of the door, with tears running down the side of her face, shivering in the cold, holding a backpack in one hand and sporting a red mark on the side of her face that looked sickeningly close to a handprint was Amity. 

She launched herself into Luz’s open arms, sobbing and unable to form a coherent sentence. Luz and her walked over to the couch and sat down. Luz continued to try and get her to calm down enough to tell them what happened but no matter what she tried it just wouldn’t work. Lilith came back downstairs, confused by the noise coming from the front of the house. Then she saw her apprentice sitting on the couch, crying, and her heart shattered. 

Luz looked up to see Lilith standing in the doorway and stood up so she could take her seat next to Amity on the couch. Lilith did so without a moment's hesitation and promptly wrapped her arms around Amity’s small frame, whispering comforting words to the young girl and running her fingers through her auburn hair. Amity quickly calmed down after that, leaving Eda and Luz staring in shock at how quickly Lilith was able to get the youngest Blight to calm down. After she was calm again she began to explain what was happening. 

“My parents kicked me out.” 

The other three people in the room all looked absolutely shocked but remained quiet so that Amity could explain the rest. 

“They found out I was taking lessons from you again,” she said, looking to Lilith, “and that I wasn’t friends with Boscha anymore, plus the fact that I was associating with ‘lower witches’," she said in air quotes, “then to top it all off they did not like that I refused to dye my hair back to green like they wanted.” 

“Wait a minute, they made you dye your hair green?!” asked Luz. 

“Uh yeah. My mother wanted us to be ‘color coordinated’.” 

“That’s awful!” said Luz. 

Lilith and Eda nodded in agreement. Lilith then turned to Amity with a nervous look on her face, anxious as to what the answers to her next questions might be. 

“So that black eye and those bruises from a few days ago were from them?” she asked. Amity simply nodded in reply. Eda and Luz looked about ready to go murder the Blight parents, but Lilith kept her eyes on Amity. 

“And did they have something to do with your mental breakdown during our lesson a week ago too?” 

“I had just gotten yelled at by my mother for not trying hard enough in my classes and not being a good enough witch. So when the abomination exploded I guess I just kind of snapped,” Amity explained. 

“Well why don’t you go get ready for bed with Luz and we can sort the rest of this out in the morning. Ok?” 

Amity nodded and followed Luz upstairs. Lilith simply watched her go, as much as she hated the thought that her apprentice had to go through that, she was glad that now she could be certain that Amity would always be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some answers to the questions one of you asked on the last chapter.  
> 1\. Did Lilith and Amity ever come to terms with what happened at the convention.  
> \- They did come to terms with it. After Lilith had been living in the Owl House for about a month Amity came over and they had a long talk about why she did it and they got through it.  
> 2\. Did Lilith know that Amity was bullying Willow, if so what was her take on the situation.  
> \- Lilith didn’t know at the time that it was happening so by the time she found out they were already on pretty good terms again.  
> 3\. What is Amity's take on the battle of the bridge or Lilith's recent fall from grace.  
> \- Amity hated that Lilith used Luz has a human shield but she understands that she was sorry about that and trying to make up for it. Amity also now knows how bad the emperor’s coven is so she doesn’t really care about her fall from grace but her parents do.
> 
> For some more context, this fic is set a year after the events of Young Blood, Old souls. Luz is able to go to and from the human realm as she wishes. Also Amity and Luz are dating just because I said so.
> 
> The twins also aren’t going to be in fic because they are away doing the boiling isles version of collage even though they’re 17.

Amity woke up the next morning, lying in an unfamiliar bed and very confused. She propped her head up with her arm and started to take in her surroundings. The single window, the lights strung from ceiling and random objects shoved into the corners and up against the wall. Then her eyes fall upon the lump lying on the floor next to the bed she was sitting in. Then the memories of last night came flooding back to her. 

She arrived at the Owl House after a huge fight with her parents that ended in her getting kicked out of the house. When she arrived the residents of the house took her in, and Luz had forced her to take the bed that Eda had gotten her a few months ago. 

She squeezed her eyes shut at the memory, trying to force the tears in her eyes from escaping, taking deep breaths to calm her breathing. 

“How are you feeling?” asked a voice from next to her. 

“Huh?” 

Her eyes flew open and turned to the left. Right next to her sat Luz, looking at her with concern written all over her face. She leaned over a gently grabbed her hand, running her thumb over the back of Amity’s hand. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked again. 

“I feel okay,” said Amity, she wasn’t sure how to feel really, she felt free now that she wasn’t waking up in that awful house, but at the same time she felt awful. Her parents didn’t want her to live with them anymore. They didn’t want her at all. 

Luz pursed her lips; she didn’t seem to believe her, but she didn’t want to push Amity too much. It had been less than a day. Hopefully Amity would open up more soon. 

“Ok,” she responded. “Do you want to head downstairs and get some breakfast, you’ve gotta be hungry.” The Blight manor was far away, and it seemed like Amity had walked the whole way here. 

Amity nodded wordlessly and the two girls stood and walked downstairs, hand in hand. When they entered kitchen, Lilith looked up and smiled at the girls. 

“Good morning,” she said with a smile. She gently stood and walked over to Amity, when she reached her, she reached up and cupped the cheek that Amity knew probably had an angry mark on it from when her father had struck her the night before. 

Amity shivered against the touch but leaned in after a second. Luz let go of her hand so that she could go make some breakfast for them while Lilith guided her gently into a chair at the kitchen table. 

“How are you feeling sweetie?” she asked, her eyes moving from the bruise up to Amity’s eyes. 

Amity shrugged simply. She didn’t quite know how to explain how she felt. Lilith simply nodded and straightened up again. She opened up a cupboard and opened up a bottle of healing potion that she had made last night, knowing that Amity’s cheek was going to need it this morning. She poured it into a glass and handed it to Amity with a smile. She took it with a small thank you and downed the whole thing in one gulp. 

A few minutes later, breakfast was ready and Eda and King had emerged from upstairs. The former was still half asleep but she needed to set up the stall early this morning to meet the early Saturday morning market rush. King was ranting about goodness knows what while marching back and forth on top of the table. 

Amity just took in the chaos of the morning with a small smile making its way onto her face. Once she and Luz had finished eating, they headed back upstairs to get ready to meet up with Willow and Gus later that day. As they were getting ready, Amity realized how much stuff she had accidentally left at the manor in her hurry to get out. She had only been able to grab a toothbrush, and another set of clothes. It hadn’t noticed last night; in her haze of tears and tiredness she had just accepted the pajamas that Luz had given to her and thought nothing of it. 

Now in the light of a new day she was able to fully realize that she had basically nothing with her. After getting dressed she headed back downstairs and went to talk to Lilith. After explaining the situation, Lilith looked off pensively for a moment before turning back to Amity. 

“I guess we could sneak into Blight manor later tonight. That way everyone will be asleep and we can just go in, grab your things, and leave,” she suggested. Amity nodded. That seemed like a good idea. No confrontation, no arguing, just get in, get out. 

“Yeah!” said Luz. “I want to come and give them a piece of my mind. No one hurts my girlfriend like that and gets away with!” Amity giggled at Luz’s display. 

“As much as I would like to do that too, we can’t. We have to sneak right now but I promise one day you can do just that.” Lilith responded. 

“Okay,” mumbled Luz. She then looked up at the clock in the corner and realized what time it was. She grabbed Amity’s hand and pulled the girl out the door behind her, calling back to the house that they would be in the market and would be back in a few hours. 

The two girls walked hand in hand to the market. Amity stayed quiet for most of the way while Luz filled up the silence with stories about things that had happened during her classes yesterday. She glanced over to check on the mark on Amity’s cheek. It had faded away almost completely now, only leaving a small tint of pink on her cheek that could easily be blamed on the warm weather that had begun on the Boiling Isles. 

Once they reached the entrance to the market the two girls sat down, continuing their chat about nothing in particular and waiting for their other two friends to arrive. Then Luz suddenly turned towards Amity, looking her dead in the eye with a serious look on her face. 

“I just want to check with you before I go blabbing too much to Willow and Gus but how much of what happened last night do you want to tell them?” 

Amity hesitated for a moment. These people were her friends and she trusted them but at the same time she didn’t want to load her burdens onto them. Plus, there was an underlying fear deep in her gut that they wouldn’t believe her. She knew that was ridiculous but she just couldn’t make the feeling go away. 

After a moment of hesitation, she looked back up into her girlfriend's big brown eyes and sighed. 

“I don’t know. I understand that they’re my friends and I should trust them, and I do, but I also don’t want to dump all this on them. I already feel pretty bad for dumping it on you and the other at the Owl House.” 

“Ok first of all, you shouldn’t feel bad for coming to us. No one is going to blame you for not wanting to live on the streets. But I understand what you’re saying. We don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to” 

Amity smiled at Luz’s understanding and leaned in to give her a hug. They sat like that for a few minutes until Gus and Willow came up to the entrance. The four friends walked around the market, pointing out cool objects and interesting people. After a while they all decided to return home for the day. 

_______________ 

About an hour after sunset the Owl house was once again alive with activity. Lilith, Amity and Luz were preparing to fly to the Blight manor to retrieve some things that Amity had left behind in her hurry to get out of the house. 

They laid out their plan to get past the Manor’s security systems. They would fly over the wall on the edge of the property, avoid the gargoyles on the edge of the building, which Luz found out acted like security cameras, then fly to Amity’s window, unlock it with magic, then hop in, grab her things, and leave. 

“Sounds good to me!” Luz declared with a huge smile on her face. 

_______________ 

The trio were flying over Bonesborough on Lilith’s staff. As they made their way closer and closer to Blight Manor Amity felt her nerves start to grow. She tightened her grip on Lilith’s waist as the Manor came into view. 

Lilith seemed to notice her discomfort, gently laying a hand on her arm to try and comfort her. They had made it to the Blight Manor now and Lilith easily glided right over the fence, and Amity began to point out where all the gargoyles on the edge of the building were. Lilith skillfully avoided them and before they knew it the three of them were at Amity’s window. 

Luz reached over and placed an unlocking glyph on the window and easily opened it up. She then stood on the staff, gripping the windowsill for support, and hoisted herself in. Amity then copied her movements and landed gracefully beside Luz, who had stumbled a bit in her landing and was standing back up as Amity entered. 

Luz started to take in the room, eyes darting from one thing another, not quite sure what to focus on. The room was huge, still painted the same shade of pink as it had been painted in Willow’s memory. There were a half dozen Emperor’s Coven posters on the walls, but all of them had been defaced in one way or another, Amity’s small version of an act of rebellion against her parents. There were multiple bookshelves lining the walls, all filled to overflowing with thick leather-bound textbooks. 

Other than that, though, the room was oddly empty. It kinda weirded Luz just how plain the room was. Then she noticed that Amity was already moving around the room, stuff clothes and books into one of the bags that they had brought with them. 

Luz then launched into action, packing up the things that were laying out on Amity’s desk. Once she had completed that, she turned to face the rest of the room. Amity was still silently packing things, so she scanned the room for anything else that she might need. Then she noticed something pink poking out from under Amity’s bed. She gently knelt down and pulled it out. 

Turns out, the pink piece of fabric was the small ear of an Otabin stuffed animal. Luz looked at the toy. She would expect the toy to be covered in dust from being shoved under a bed for some time, but instead it was completely clean. A little worn out from years of use, but still clean. 

Then there came a creak from down the hall outside the door. Amity immediately straightened up from where she was crouched over a pile of clothes. Luz quickly shoved the toy into her bag and jumped to her feet. The steps seemed to be getting closer so the two turned to each other and bolted towards the window. 

They quickly hopped onto the staff where Lilith had been waiting and took off back towards the Owl House before they could be spotted. 

_______________ 

Once they reached the house, Luz dismounted and extended a hand to help Amity do the same. The three walked into the house and Luz and Amity headed upstairs to unpack. 

After about fifteen minutes of Amity unpacking while Luz sat in her bed, talking about all sorts of things just to fill the silence, Amity began to rifle through her bag quickly. 

“Oh no, oh no, oh no,” she said, forgetting the Luz was in the room. Luz quickly hopped off the bed and came over to Amity, putting her arm around the girl. 

“What’s wrong? Did you forget to grab something? I’m sure we can replace it,” she said quickly, trying to comfort Amity, who was still freaking out and thoroughly checking the bag. After a while she seemed to have admitted defeat and slumped back against Luz. 

“It’s fine. It was stupid anyway. There’s no need to replace it,” she mumbled. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what was it?” 

“It was this Otabin toy. I’ve had it since I was really little, the twins gave it to me for my 4th birthday, and I thought I had brought it with me, but I guess I forgot to pack it. It’s fine though, I don’t need it,” she explained. 

Luz’s eyes lit up with joy. She quickly leaned over to the bag that she had packed, one that Amity had yet to look into and pulled out the little pink toy. She leaned back over to Amity and held him out to her. 

“You mean this little Otabin toy?” she asked with a smile. 

Amity immediately sat bolt upright. Grabbing the toy, she pulled him close to her chest and squeezed him. 

“Where did you get him?” 

“I saw him under the bed and then when we heard the noise I just kinda shoved him into my bag.” 

Amity launched herself into Luz’s arms, planting a quick kiss on her cheek and thanking her profusely. 

About half an hour later, after they had everything unpacked, the two girls prepared for bed. Luz tried to force Amity to take the bed again, but when Amity refused because on accounts of it was Luz’s bed, she instead pulled Amity onto the bed with her. 

Which is how, when Lilith went to bed that night, she saw her apprentice and her sister’s apprentice cuddling in one bed, with an Otabin toy in Amity’s hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter.

“Are you guys ready for dinner?” called Lilith from downstairs. 

Amity and Luz had been hanging out in their now shared room ever since they got home from school that day. They had been doing homework and after finishing that they simply cuddled up and talked the afternoon away. Now it was nearing sunset and it was time for them to eat. 

“Coming!” yelled back Luz, making Amity flinch. She had been living at the Owl House for four days now and still hadn’t gotten used to the rambunctious, loud nature of the inhabitants yet. Her house had always been quiet, almost uncomfortably so, and any noise that was deemed to loud by her parents would be quickly punished. 

Luz noticed her girlfriend's reaction to the noise and gave her an apologetic smile, taking her hand, pulling her to her feet and gently placing a kiss on her cheek. The two descended down the stairs and entered the kitchen where they had taken to eating. 

Lilith was standing by the stove, spoon in hand, stirring some sort of stew. Eda was sitting at the table, drinking apple blood and watching King rant about a kid who was mean to him on the playground with an amused look on her face. King looked up when the two entered the room and smiled, running towards Amity and wrapping his little arms around her legs. 

It had surprised everyone when Amity first arrived that King was the most attached to her. He constantly sat in her lap or snuggled up against her. By now everyone was used to the friendship that the two shared. That being said, Luz still found it adorable whenever King acted like this. 

The two girls and King took their seats at the table, King sat upon Amity lap, he claimed so that he would have a better access to the table, they all knew that was a lie but no one bothered to bring it up. 

Lilith ladled the stew into five separate bowls, placing one in front of each of the people at the table and setting the final bowl at her seat. King reached over and began to shovel food into his mouth with his bear claws. 

The other four watched in amusement before they proceeded to dig in as well. Eda questioned Luz about her day, occasionally trying to bring Amity into the conversation but not often. She knew that Amity didn’t like being the center of attention, it made her uncomfortable and nervous. 

Amity watched the three witches and a demon before her discus how their days had gone and any new project they were working on. She loved to simply watch the dynamic they all had play out. Dinners at her house had been very different. Her family rarely ate together and even if they did it was mostly silent and very tense. 

This, however, was warm and comforting. She felt so happy just being in the room with them, eating a nice dinner cooked by someone she cared about and who cared about her rather than any of the numerous chefs that they had back at the Manor. 

As they continued to eat she felt herself relax even more into the situation, even offering her opinion on certain events of the day. Lilith watched as her apprentice became more comfortable with the atmosphere. She was so glad that the girl was adjusting to the new environment. 

When dinner ended the residents of the house stood up, Eda going upstairs, claiming she had some important work to do. Luz grabbed King out of Amity’s lap, taking him upstairs to wash the stew off of his face and claws. Lilith stood up and began to clear the table. Amity stood up and began to help her. 

Lilith turned to the young girl as she picked up a one of the bowls, bring it over to the sink so that Lilith could wash it. Amity had been doing this for the past few days now, claiming that she needed to help in some way so that she didn’t feel like a useless free loader. Lilith had tried to convince her that it wasn’t necessary, but it was no use. The ideals of needing to be useful all the time would take a bit longer to fix. Until then Lilith tried not make Amity feel bad about it. 

Suddenly a crash came from behind her followed by a gasp. She quickly turned to see Amity, standing over the shattered remains of a bowl with a shocked look on her face. The longer they stood there silently looking at the broken bowl the more Amity seemed to freak out. 

She began to shake, her eyes filling up with tears and her breathing became quick and short. Lilith took a step towards the girl in hopes of comforting her. Amity’s eyes snapped up to look at Lilith, they were full of fear and sadness. As Lilith took another step forward Amity quickly turned and ran from the room. 

Lilith watched her in shock for a moment before quickly following the young girl. As she entered the living room, she took a sweeping look around, trying to find her apprentice. Then her eyes landed on a trembling figure curled up in the corner of the room, wedged between the wall and couch. She seemed to be trying to make herself as small as possible. 

As Lilith approached the girl, she heard soft sobs coming from her. She gently knelt down to Amity’s eye level, unsure of what to do. Her hands hovered around Amity’s shaking figure, afraid that touching her would somehow exacerbate the situation. 

After a moment of thinking it over she threw caution to the wind and wrapped her arms around the trembling girl. She felt Amity tense in her arms, her breathing hitched. After a moment she seemed to relax a little, still crying softly but not as much as before. 

Once she had cried herself out, Amity looked up at Lilith with a shocked look on her face. Lilith reached up to brush the tears off her cheeks. As she raised her hand Amity flinched away, a look over fear taking over her face. Lilith lowered her hand, wrapping her arm back around Amity. 

“You’re not mad?” asked Amity in a trembling voice. 

Lilith seemed taken aback. 

“Of course not dear. Why would I be mad at you?” she said in a shocked voice. 

“Well back at the Manor, if I ever broke something th-,” Amity’s voice broke at the memory. Lilith nodded in understanding. Amity didn’t need to finish the story, Lilith could fill in the blanks herself. 

“Well I’m not going to do anything like that. I just want to know if you’re ok. Did you cut yourself or anything?” 

Amity seemed taken aback at the concern in Lilith’s voice but quickly recovered and shook her head no. 

Lilith simply smiled, pulling Amity in for another hug, running her fingers through her auburn hair and rubbing circles on Amity’s back. 

A little while later the two stood up and cleaned the remains of the bowl. After they finished, the two curled up on the couch, watching a movie with the rest of the gang on Eda’s crystal ball.


	4. Chapter 4

“Amity, dearest, where are you?” called Lilith, searching the house for her apprentice. Amity had come home from school today and then, without saying a word to anyone, promptly disappeared into the depths of the Owl House. No one had seen her in a while and Lilith was starting to get worried about the girl. 

“I’m up here Lily,” came the familiar voice of the young witchling. Lilith heaved a sigh of relief, glad that she at least had an idea of where Amity was. 

As she began to walk in the general direction of the voice, she allowed herself to ponder back to what Amity had said. Lily. Amity had never called her Lily before, even at their most relaxed it was always Lilith. Not that she minded, of course not, in fact she found it kind of sweet, but it was defiantly new. 

Once she reached the room where she thought Amity’s voice had come from, she knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” came her voice from the other side on the door. Lilith pushed it open to see her apprentice sitting on the floor in the middle of a dimly lit room. The curtains were drawn and the only sorce of light was from a half dozen or so light spells floating right above Amity’s head, only illuminating the girl and a small circle of floor around her. The spells were a magenta color, so Lilith knew that they weren’t Luz’s light spells but Amity’s. 

Surrounding said girl, on the floor, were dozens of loose papers, all marked in several places with black ink. There were also three or four open textbooks, highlighted in certain places with pink and yellow highlighter. 

Amity herself was sitting in the middle of this little semi-circle of books and papers. Her hair wasn’t in its usual half up half down style but instead pulled into a loose bun. She was hunched over one of the books in her lap, reading a passage and then writing out notes on a separate piece of paper. 

She looked up with a smile as Lilith entered the room. 

“What is it?” she asked, pushing a loose strand of hair away from her face. 

“Oh nothing really. I was just wondering where you were. You didn’t say anything to anyone when you came in and I hadn’t seen you for most of the afternoon.” 

“Well you found me,” said Amity, gesturing to herself as she said this. 

“Yes I have,” said Lilith with a light laugh. “If I may ask what exactly are you doing?” 

“Studying,” stated Amity in a matter-of-fact manner. 

“I see,” commented Lilith, coming a little further into the room. “Would you maybe like to take a little break? You didn’t eat anything after school. Possibly come downstairs and get a snack?” 

“Maybe later. I’ve got a lot of material to cover before my test.” 

“Okay then sweetie. I’ll come and get you when it’s time for dinner then?” 

Amity nodded in response, having turned back to her work. Lilith left the room without another word and closed the door behind her. She felt her gut twist a little with worry, but she pushed it down. Amity had always been a hard-working girl so studying isn’t out of the norm for her. Plus she hasn’t even been studying that long Lilith reminds herself as she walks back downstairs to start making dinner. 

________________ 

About forty-five minutes later Lilith had finished making dinner. She called to Eda, Luz and King to come get ready. Then she went upstairs to go alert Amity. Usually, she would just call for the girl like everyone else, but she was worried that Amity wouldn’t hear her, considering that she was rather deep in the house and when she was really focused on her studies sometimes, she wouldn’t hear when people were talking to her. 

She knocked on the door to the room Amity had been. 

“Yeah?” came Amity’s voice from in the room. 

“Dinners ready dear. Can you come downstair?” 

“Oh um... I’m still working,” Amity said. Lilith was about to interject, but the girl hurriedly added, “I’ll be down soon though.” 

“Ok then,” Lilith conceded, turning back down the hallway and walking back downstairs. 

“Where’s Ami?” asked Luz once Lilith reentered the kitchen. 

“She’s just going to study for a little longer. But she said she’ll be down in a minute.” 

Luz nodded and turned back to her food. The other two did the same. Lilith sat down at the table and began to eat. She was slightly worried about the young girl but brushed it off for now, telling herself that nothing to worry about had happened yet. She was just studying, that’s all. 

But as dinner wore on, Lilith began to worry even more as Amity had not come down to eat yet. 

Once they had all finished the girl had yet to make an appearance. Luz and Eda seemed to be getting worried too. Lilith told them that she would go check on her as she grabbed and extra plate and began to put some of the leftovers from dinner on it. 

She walked back upstairs and knocked the door once again, and once again Amity answered, telling her to come in. She pushed the door open to find Amity in the same spot that she had been in almost two hours ago, hunched over her books. 

“Hey sweetie,” Lilith said gently, kneeling in front of the girl. “You never down for dinner so I brought you some.” She put the plate on the floor in front of Amity. 

“Oh thanks Lily,” said Amity, slightly taken aback. She managed a small smile at the woman. 

“I know you need to study but please don’t push yourself too far. Try and get some sleep tonight. You still have school in the morning. Can you do that for me dearest?” 

Amity just nodded before turning back to her work. Lilith bit her lip as she stood up and walked out the door. She just needed to trust that Amity would understand her own limits. 

_______________ 

The next morning had rolled around and Lilith was making breakfast for the members of the Owl House. Luz and Amity had school that day and Eda had to be at the market early. 

She called upstairs that breakfast was ready, Luz came bonding downstairs with Eda coming up behind her shortly thereafter. 

The two of them were halfway through their food and Amity still hadn’t appeared. Now Lilith was truly worried. Amity was usually the first one up out of all of them, a habit instilled in her by her parents that had yet to disappear. 

“Is Ami okay? I didn’t see her in our room this morning.” questioned Luz, knowing that Lilith was the last one to see her last night. 

“I’m not sure,” said Lilith, biting her lip. “I’m going to go check on her,” she stated decisively. 

She marched up the stairs before stopping at the top, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She didn’t want to freak Amity out by waking her with any loud noises. 

Lilith checked Amity and Luz’s room but was concerned to find she wasn’t in there. Quickly she began checking the other rooms until she remembered the room that Amity had been in yesterday. She opened the door and found Amity sitting on the floor still. 

“Amity, what’re you doing?” 

“Uh... studying?” said Amity in a questioning voice. 

“Well yes but how long have you been studying for?” 

“Umm since after school yesterday?” 

“What?!” shrieked Lilith. Amity flinched back in surprise. Lilith quickly schooled her expression, taking a deep breath. That’s when she noticed the plate from dinner last night, still on the floor, untouched. 

“Sweetie have you slept at all since yesterday? Or eaten?” 

Amity seemed confused by the question as she shook her head. 

“Why would you do that?” 

“What do you mean? I do this all the time.” 

“You do?” 

Amity nodded her head as a confused look crossed her face. 

“Doesn’t everyone?” she asked. 

“No dearest. Why would you think that?” 

“Well...” Amity’s voice trailed off. Realization dawned on Lilith’s face. 

“Your parents?” she questioned, not needing an answer. Amity nodded simply. 

“Ok then,” she said, taking a deep breath and kneeling in front of the girl. “Well first things first, you’re going to stay home from school today.” 

Amity looked aghast. 

“I can’t! I can’t miss any of the test material!” she said, beginning to freak out as she gathered her textbook and papers off the floor. Lilith shook her head, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders to keep her seated and try to ground her. 

“You’ll be fine. You’re so far ahead in your classes that it won’t even matter. Plus, Luz can take notes for you.” Amity finally conceded, slumping back to the floor. “Now let's get you some breakfast, then you’re going to go to sleep, ok?” 

“Fine” 

“Good!” Lilith stood up and helped Amity to her feet as well. The two went downstairs, explained the situation to a very worried looking Luz and Eda. They then had to leave to go to work and school. 

After Amity had eaten breakfast she curled up on the couch, too tired to climb back up the stairs. She fell asleep quickly, too sleep deprived to worry about anything else. 

Lilith came into the room shortly thereafter, smiling at the sight of her apprentice, peacefully dozing. She walked over to the girl, covering her small frame with a blanket, brushing her hair out of her face. She then pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and went to go get her work started too.


	5. Chapter 5

Luz, Amity, Eda, and Lilith were walking through the market, looking for things to make dinner that night. Luz and Amity were walking up ahead, chatting about school, and Lilith and Eda were walking behind, checking different stalls for ingredients. 

“They said they saw her down here?” came a sharp, cold voice from ahead Luz and Amity. The ladder girl came to an abrupt halt. Luz came to a stop after a moment, realizing that her girlfriend was no longer walking beside her. She turned to look back at her, to find the girl standing stock still, staring at a person in front of her. 

“What’s wrong Ames?” asked Luz, sensing Amity’s tense mood. 

Amity pointed up ahead silently. Luz followed her pointing and saw what she was staring at. 

Odalia and Alador Blight. 

Luz quickly wrapped her arm around Amity’s shoulder, turning her away from the two of them and bringing her over to Eda and Lilith. 

The two women looked up as the girls approached then they noticed Amity’s scared stance. Luz gestured towards the people behind her, and Lilith and Eda looked who she was gesturing towards. Both women's jaws clenched and their eyes narrowed. Lilith stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Amity and they turned to leave. 

“Amity Blight!” 

Said girl tensed at the sound of her father calling her name. Lilith squeezed her shoulders and Luz reached for the girl's hand. 

“Where have you been?!” exclaimed Odalia. “We’ve been worried sick!” she said as she approached the group. For every step Odalia took forward Amity tried to take a step back. 

Eda stood in front of the young girl, creating a barrier between Amity and her parents. 

“What are you talking about Odalia? You kicked her out of your home and left her with nothing,” she said. 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Alador said as he came up beside his wife, feigning innocence. 

“Oh shove it up your ass Alador!” exclaimed Lilith, she too stepping forward to block her apprentice from the two adults. 

“You two are horrible parents and were awful to your daughter,” Lilith stated. 

“How dare you say such a thing you traitor!” Odalia yelled in outrage. She then lifted her finger to draw out a spell circle. “And now it’s time to take you to the emperor for judgment!” 

“Don’t you dare,” said Amity, quickly stepping around the human barrier that the two witches had created and coming face to face with her parents. 

“Ah there you are darling. Now let's head home.” Odalia said, gesturing for her daughter to follow her. 

“No.” 

“No?” questioned Alador. 

“You heard me, no. I’m not going with you. I hated living with you, and I hated who I was when I listened to you. You are horrible people, and I was too. But I’m better now. I’ve found people who actually care about me and want what's best for me. So no, I’m not going with you and I will never go with you again.” 

“You disrespectful little girl!” shrieked Odalia. She came stepped forward and moved to grab Amity wrist. Amity quickly backed away from the women with a look of fear in her eyes. 

“Stay away from her,” growled Luz, stepping up to stand beside her girlfriend. 

“Don’t you dare speak to me you awful little human,” Odalia said with a sneer. 

“Then get away from her,” Eda stated. 

Odalia then realized that she couldn’t win this fight. She straightened up, turned up her nose, grabbed onto her husband’s arm, and left the marketplace. The small crowd of people that had gathered around the group dispersed. 

Amity then leaned into Luz’s shoulder. Luz picked up on what the girl was trying to say and turned to Lilith and Eda and the four of them left the marketplace as well. 

_______________ 

There was a soft knock at the door to the Owl House about an hour after the gang had returned home. After they had arrived back at the house Amity and Luz had curled up on the couch and stayed there, talking for a while until Amity fell asleep. 

Luz gently moved Amity off her lap, where she had been napping, and walked over to the front door. She opened it up to see Willow and Gus standing on the other side. 

“Hey guys,” she said in a hushed voice, trying not to wake Amity. She gently stepped out the door, closing it behind her to ensure that Amity could stay asleep. “What’s up?” she asked, turning towards her two friends. 

“Well we heard about what happened at the market and we just wanted to make sure that you guys were ok,” answered Willow kindly. 

“Oh, we’re doing alright,” answered Luz. “Amity is asleep right now, but you can come in if you want.” 

The two nodded and followed Luz into the house. As they entered Amity woke back up, looking around to find Willow, Gus, and Luz standing in front of her. 

“Hi,” she said as she sat up. 

“Hey Ami,” said Willow, taking a seat next to the girl on the couch. “We heard about what happened at the market and wanted to check on you.” 

“Oh. How much of it did you hear about?” Amity asked. 

“All of it. We don’t want to force you to tell us what's going on but just know that we’re here for you. Ok?” Willow assured, putting her hand on Amity’s arm. 

“Yeah,” Amity said. She then fell silent for a moment, having an internal debate with herself. Willow moved to stand up and then Amity grabbed her arm. 

“I do want to tell you guys what’s been going on but it’s a lot to handle and I don’t want to dump it on you if you don’t want it.” 

“It’s alright Ames. Like I said, we’re here for you,” Willow reminded. 

Gus and Luz also took a spot on the couch as Amity began to explain what had been happening. She explained what her parents had been doing, the fact that she moved into the Owl House and what had happened at the market. 

By the end of it, Willow and Gus looked horrified. They sat there for a moment before enveloping Amity into a group hug. Luz also wrapped her arms around the group, and they all sat there for a moment. 

“Thanks for telling us Ami,” said Willow, Gus nodding beside her. Amity smiled at the two of them gratefully. 

Then a noise issued from Gus’s wrist. He looked down at the watch he was wearing. 

“Oh I have to go now,” he said, standing up. Willow followed, saying something about how she had to leave too. The two of them both gave Amity one more hug and then left. 

_______________ 

Later that night Amity and Luz were sleeping together in their shared bed. Luz had her arms wrapped around Amity waist while Amity had her head resting on Luz’s chest. 

Suddenly Luz woke up as Amity moved off her chest and out of her arms. She sat up next to her and noticed that she was crying. 

“Ames?” she whispered gently. 

“Oh hey Luz,” said Amity, her head snapping up to meet Luz’s eyes. Luz reached over and cupped the girl’s cheek, wiping tears off her face. 

“What’s going on princesa?” 

“It’s nothing. Just a bad dream. Sorry for waking you,” Amity mumbled, lowering her head sadly. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Luz quickly reassured. “Can you tell me what it was about?” she asked. 

“We were back at the market and my parents found us. But then they were able to take me back to the manor and...” Amity’s voice trailed off, tears starting to sparkle in the corner of her eyes again. 

“Well that’s never going to happen, ok? You have people who look out for you now. We aren't going to let them take you again. Alright?” She waited for Amity to nod before continuing. “Good. Now would you like to go back to sleep?” 

Amity nodded again and Luz lowered her back to the bed. She wrapped her arms back around her girlfriend, holding her close and rubbing gentle circles onto her back until she fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really bad at writing natural sounding dialogue so I’m sorry for the dialogue in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

“Where’s Lily?” asked Amity as she entered the kitchen. 

“Oh, she’s left early this morning. I don’t know where she went,” answered Eda, looking up from her morning apple blood to see the youngest Blight standing in the doorway. 

“Okay,” she mumbled, taking a seat at the table. 

“Hey Ames!” called Luz as she entered the room right after Amity, pressing a kiss onto the witch’s cheek. 

__________ 

Amity walked towards her secret room. She had discovered this room right after she was forced to get rid of Willow. It had been her seventh birthday party. 

After she was no longer friends with Willow, Amity tried to spend as little time as possible at the Manor. Her siblings had been awful, and her parents had been even worse. So, she found ways to escape, which is when she discovered the secret room. 

She slowly began to fill the room, sneakily bringing in books from home, lights, pillows, blankets and all sorts of other things. Eventually it began to feel more like her home than her actual house. She started spending more and more time there even after she made new friends and got close with the twins again. 

The room became her safe haven when everything felt out of control. When her parents were too overbearing, or when Boscha was getting under her skin, or if she just needed to be alone. 

Beside the twins, who had found her hideout by accident, Luz was the only other person who knew about her room. 

After eating breakfast, Amity had secretly slipped out of the Owl House and came to the library. Once the coast was clear, she pulled the book that would open the room. The door slid aside, and Amity walked in. 

She slumped into one of the beanbag chairs that Luz had added during their first Azura book club meeting. She pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees. She just needed to get away for a while. As much as she loved the residents of the Owl House, even Hooty was starting to grow on her, sometimes she just felt the need to get away from everything. 

She stayed in that position for a few moments, breathing deeply and soaking in the silence for a few more minutes. 

After she felt calm enough, Amity reached into her bag and pulled out one of the books she brought with her and began to read. 

__________ 

Amity had been reading in the secret room for about two hours when she her a quiet knock on the other side of her sliding door. Only one of the three other people who know about this place would bother to knock. 

Amity smiled before saying, “come on in Luz.” 

The door slid aside to reveal the Latina. She looked down sheepishly. 

“I’m not intruding, am I?” she asked. 

“No, of course not,” Amity said. Luz knew how Amity needed space sometimes and the fact that she didn’t want to mistakenly intrude was something that Amity wasn’t quite used to yet. 

Luz smiled and came fully into the room. She plopped down next to Amity on the beanbag and opened her arms for the witch to crawl into. 

Once Amity was snuggled up in her arms, Luz looked down at her girlfriend and remembered something she was going to asked after the incident at the market a few days ago. 

“Hey Ami,” said witch looked up at Luz, “if you don’t mind me asking, were you and Lilith always like how you are now?” 

“What’d you mean?” she asked. 

“Well, you know, you two seem so close now, and I was just wondering if you were always like that?” 

“Oh,” Amity fell silent for a moment and Luz began to worry that she overstepped her bounds. She was about to apologize but Amity began to speak again. 

“We weren’t always as close as we are now. I became her apprentice at a young age, around six, at my parents’ request, so we’ve known each other for a little over nine years now. When I first became her apprentice, she was a lot more closed off and cold. Over time we got a little closer, but not by much. She was still just my mentor,” Amity began to explain, staring at a random spot on the floor as she talked. 

“Then covention rolled around, and she pulled that stunt with the power glyph. After that we became more distant than ever, only talking during our lessons and even then, it was very limited. Then she got kicked out of the emperor’s coven. After that my parents forbid me from speaking to her and if I’m being honest, I didn’t really want to talk to her either. But then she approached me a little while after moving into the Owl House and we talked about what had happened. She apologized for using me like that and for putting you in danger. We started our apprenticeship again and we’ve been closer than ever before, after we worked through all of our problems.” 

“Huh,” said Luz, taking in all the new information. “Wait you became her apprentice at six?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Isn’t that like really young?” 

“I guess,” Amity answered with a shrug. 

“Then how did you become her apprentice when you were so young?” asked Luz. 

“I’m not really certain about how it happened. I assume that my parents wielded some of their economic or social power, but that all happened behind the scenes. All I know is one minute I don’t have a mentor and then the next I’m meeting with Lilith three times a week,” she said. 

“Why would they have you do that when you were only six? Aren’t six-year-old children supposed to be out, playing with their friends and what not?” 

“Probably, but my parents wanted to assure that I would get a good spot in the emperor’s coven and that I was a powerful witch so I could uphold the family name.” She began speaking in a high pitched, prissy voice near the end, which Luz assumed was Amity’s impression of her mother. 

“That’s dumb.” 

“Yeah, it was,” she said, slumping back into Luz’s shoulder. 

__________ 

Amity and Luz had returned from the secret room in the library a few hours ago. They were hanging out on the couch in the living room, Luz teaching Amity how to play Battleship. She was surprisingly good at it, beating Luz in game after game. 

Then Lilith came bustling through the front door. 

“Hi Lily,” said Amity, not bothering to look up from her game. 

“Hello dearest,” said Lilith, patting Amity on the head as she passed by. “Hello to you too Luz,” she called behind her as she entered the kitchen. 

Luz smiled at the interaction. She loved how sweet the two of them were with each other. It was also nice to see someone else care for Amity in a similar way to herself. 

__________ 

Later that night, Lilith pulled Amity aside, ducking into one of the less used rooms in the Owl House. 

“I was wondering sweetie; would you ever want to try and move back in with your parents?” she asked hesitantly. 

Amity thought about it for a moment, all the things her parents had done over the years, how she felt when she was around them, before shaking her head no. 

“Is that bad?” she asked, her voice cracking slightly. 

“Of course not,” exclaimed Lilith, kneeling down in front of the young witch a wrapping her into a hug. 

“Why do you ask though?” questioned Amity after a moment. 

“Well I was wondering if maybe you would like to no longer be their daughter and maybe kind of be mine instead?” said Lilith, not quite sure how to phrase it. 

“Like adoption?” 

“I guess yeah, like adoption,” Lilith responded. 

“You mean it?” asked Amity hopefully. 

“If you would like, of course I mean it.” 

“I would like that,” said Amity, a huge grin breaking across her face. 

__________ 

It took a long time for Lilith to gain custody of her apprentice. 

Firstly, there was the fact that she was still a criminal, not that it mattered to most residents of the Boiling Isles so that was the smallest of hurdles to jump through. 

There was also the matter that Amity hadn’t told anyone, including the twins, about the abuse when it was still happening. That had been something her parents forced her to do, convincing her siblings and anyone else who asked that she was just clumsy, which is why she had so many bruises. 

And finally, the fact that the Blight family held immense power and status on the Boiling Isles. They were dedicated to upholding their upstanding family image by any means necessary. 

It took month of work to sort it all out. To gather enough evidence to convince the entirety of the Boiling Isles residents that Odalia and Alador Blight were awful parents and people, to put them in jail for what they had done to the young girl, and to sort out the paperwork which made Lilith Clawthorne Amity’s legal guardian. 

But finally, it was done. Amity was free of her parents, was able to tell her siblings about everything that had been happening since they were gone and before that and was able to live the happy life she always wanted. 

There was only one thing left to do. 

“Are you sure you want to dearest?” 

“Yes. I always hated that name, they always held it over my head, and I don’t want that anymore.” 

“Alright then, you can do that if you want to,” answered Lilith. 

The final tie to her parents cut, now she was completely free and finally safe. 

Amity Clawthorne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know anything about custody court so it’s not a huge part of this chapter.
> 
> What did you guys think of the ending?


End file.
